guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nulfastu Earthbound
When i enterned the grotto, the spawns were lvl 5 assasin rabbits, not vatteir. Glacial Stones Killed this boss earlier, and found it dropped a Glacial Stone. Proof in this screenshot- http://i200.photobucket.com/albums/aa154/Two_Masters/gw100.jpg.Two Masters 16:02, 26 August 2007 (CDT) may i be the first to tell you that you have to fust f'd up screen ever Alternate skills User:Morris Darkstar has indicated this boss sometimes has a different skillset as follows: * * * * * * (elite) I moved this into the talk page until someone figures out exactly when he has what skills. BigAstro 17:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) * take note that this skill set was seen to appear when entering Drakkar Lake from Varajar Fells :He has the above posted skill bar, when entering from Varajar. I myself have entered from Sifhalla too, but it was in the preview weekend, so that isn't conclusive... *shifty eyes* I'll be back... --84.24.206.123 10:08, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :: Just entered from Silfhalla and Lyssa's Aura was present. Stone Mort 05:47, 7 September 2007 (CDT) SoC Can Lyssa's Aura be captured off him? I don't see a SoC confirmed yet, so I don't want to add this boss to the Lyssa's Aura page just yet. If you want a easy way to do this send a mm hero (with loads of minions) and you might get lucky and kill him. It rarely happens but ive done it. Hard Mode Vanquishing Since PopUps usually don't count when vanquishing, does this mean we can avoid the area around this boss and get the area vanquished? :You still have to kill the boss, don't you? AFAIK you encounter all the popups before you get to the boss, so yeah you should still have to fight them all. --Shadowcrest 20:10, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::The boss is a popup, so he can be avoided in HM. Although the Shadow of Haste trick works good too ^^ -- -- (s)talkpage 20:15, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::He's a popup? Thats weird, I thought he wasn't. I suppose I'll have to check again sometime. --Shadowcrest 20:21, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Grammatical correctness? I do believe that in game, it refers to him as "Nulfastu, Earthbound", noting the comma there. As opposed to "Nulfastu Earthbound" implying that his surname is Earthbound. Draven Deadlesser 00:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna check it right now. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :He died to fast to get a screeny, some1 nuked the BEEP out of him with budger, but I think you're right. Gonna try and check again. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::His name is "Nulfastu Earthbound". It's only Sif's quest that refers to him with a comma. --Shadowcrest 19:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) redirect when listed in zaishen bounty and for the quest from sif, he is named Nulfastu, Earthbound (ie with a comma). can someone that knows how to please add that to the redirect list for this page? took me a couple of fruitless searches efore i realised i needed to drop the comma. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 58.111.151.108 ( ) 20. 11. 2009, 14:04. :Done. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 23:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC)